Fall To Pieces
by CiciFreakingSutton
Summary: Bell get a phone call saying Charlie & Edward are killed by victioria. The cullens decide to move to alaska tp cope with Edwards death. What happens when an angry werewolf imprints on her? Will she be abel to handel it? Or will she fall to pieces?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_**Italics are thoughts, **_

_**Bold italics are a/n notes **_

''_And I don't wanna fall to pieces''_

_-Avril Lavigne_

"So will you?" His deep dark blue eyes gazed at me and brought me back to reality with his question. Mike Newton was staring at me across the table waiting for a response. Ugh, he's such a creep. Can't he take a hint I'm with Edward, and always will be? I looked down at my science desk, trying to ignore him. I was tracing the patterns on the desk when the door opened. All heads turned towards the door, to see who was coming in. A shot blonde freshman named Erika came in. She was a student aid at the office. Erika handed Mrs. Scott a small yellow paper and they chit chatted for a few minutes. Erika's head bounced up and down quickly at each word the teacher spoke. Ha, freshman. I still feel mikes gaze on me so I look up to answer him.

"Will I what mike?" I say in a bored tone still staring this table desk.

"Will you come watch me play football this Friday? I could use a good luck charm, besides you haven't been to any social events besides prom last year." He said in his normal annoying voice. Lord please help me. Is this guy for? I mean come on, he asks me out everyday more than once a day and I always turn him down, but he keeps asking. What do I have to do to make him leave me alone? Maybe I should just get a restraining order. Besides he's freaking creepy. The way he's always looking at me. I was about to turn down mike yet again, but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Isabella Swan." The teacher called. My head snapped up immediately hearing my name.

"It's just Bella." I corrected her for the millionth time this year. I walked to the front of the room and took the note thankful for the teacher's interruption. I took the note a curiously gave it a look over. Apparently I had an emergency phone call. Hmmm, this is unexpected, I wonder who or what it's about. I've never gotten a call at school let alone an emergency phone call. It was probably just Edward checking up on me. The he spent chasing after Victoria was truly terrible. Quietly and quickly I left the room without a second glance back at Newton. Thank you, lord. I walked slowly down the hall to the main office letting my thoughts wonder to random places. I let my hand drag along the cold tile wall as it made a bunch and clicking noises from my nails. I wish Edward could have stayed with me, but he had to go. At least he promised he'd be back. Finally I reached the main desk.

"I have a phone call?" It came more out as a question, as I handed the receptionist the note.

"Oh. Right this way." She said politely but her old face held a frown and eyes full of sympathy.

"Here you go sweetheart." She said then handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Bella its Alice." The voice that came onto the line said. Alice? What could Alice want? Oh god, what if Edward or another Cullen's is d…de…d... I couldn't even bring myself to say that four letter word. Breathe Bella breath.

"What's wrong?" My voice was emotionless because of fear.

"Bella, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you were ok at school, and give you an update of everything." She said slowly. I instantly unfroze and relaxed a little. Thank god no one got hurt.

"What is it" My voice was completely monotone.

"Not much we chased her around town some but she keeps disappearing somehow, but then pops up again and… Holy shit! Edward! Oh my fucking god! Bella I got to go, bye.…" She hung up. The phone fell out of my hand and hit the tile floor. I couldn't hear any sounds from around me but I could see people talking to me. I just broke down in the front office, causing heads to turn, but at that point I honestly didn't care. I don't recall when or how I ended up outside in the pouring rain, but here I sat on the front steps on the school just sitting here like a statue letting rain drench my whole body and not care. The nurse tried to get me inside afraid I'll catch a cold, but honestly right now it's the only thing holding me together. The rain somehow is keeping me calm and from passing out. Somehow the smooth rhythm of it is keeping my breathing at a nice slow pace. I sat there and sat there not moving, not even to go inside to stop my shaking, when the nurse brought me a warm blanket from inside. Of course it was wet in seconds, but it kept me that much more warm. After ages the final bell rang so I stood and got into my truck I put the key in a turned the ignition and put the heat on full blast. Alice told me to wait here for her or another Cullen after school so now here I sit playing the waiting game. I waited. And waited. And waited. Just as I was about to drive myself home I heard a loud knock on my window. I jumped as my heart pounded quickly in my chest, then I realized it was only my best friend, Alice. She looked saddened. What happened was my first thought when I saw her face?

"What happened?" I asked when I opened my truck door.

"Move over Bella." Is all she said?

"What happened?" I asked again

"Move over Bella." She repeated.

"What happened?" I screamed not giving a damn that people were staring at me.

"God damn it Isabella Swan, move the fuck over and I will tell you on our way to my house." She growled. I shrugged back and did as I was told letting her take the driver's seat as I sat in the passenger's seat.

Bella, I have something to tell you, but well I just don't know how." She said slowly. I instantly froze in fear Oh my god what if Edward got hurt.

"What is it" My voice was shaky although I was no longer cold from the rain my body was shaking, basically scared half to death.

"Victoria killed Charlie and Edward…" Was all she had to say? I broke down crying as tears flowed and flowed out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I don't think I've ever cried this much in my entire life. I didn't hold back I just let it all come out all the emotions I was feeling ran down my face like a dam was broken and my tears was the flood. I don't remember how long I've been here this large white sofa crying my heart out to no end. I cried and cried into Alice's chest until I grew weary and tired. I _can't_believe it. I _won't_believe it. _He promised he'd be back! HE PROMISED!_They _have_to be okay. They just _have to! It's my entire fault!_Was my last thought before my eyes closed and I eventually fell asleep and drifted into horrific nightmares.

_~-Dream-~_

_I don't know why but I had this wired urge to go to my house and that I needed to protect something, I don't know what, but I had a feeling it was important .My legs and arms pumped harder and faster as I neared the house running full speed. I dashed up the front steps and pushed the front door open and stopped cold at the sight before me and__looked up panting breathlessly. A high pitched laughed boomed and echoed around the small old worn out house. Victoria. Victoria's bloodshot red stained eyes looked into mine._

_"No." I yelled as loud as I could. Victoria's eyes never left mine as she drained the blood from my father's body. Another laugh from someone else came out as I sobbed and begged her to stop. I whipped my head to the right to see a young blonde haired guy tearing apart Edward. I pled and pled for them to stop but they ignored my pleas. After Charlie was completely dead and Edward was torn apart and the pieces were burned, Victoria turned towards the male.__"Now it's your turn riley. I only used you to get my revenge, and now that everything's justified your next." She hissed at him. And put the whole house on fire with both her and me in it. For wired reason thought I felt as if there was something missing from the picture, well a someone. Someone more important than both Edward and Charlie put together. But somehow I felt like that person would soon be in danger as well._

_~-End of Dream-~_

My body was thrashing around as I awoke screaming. The skin under my eyes was raw from all the crying I did earlier and it hurt to open and close my eyes. My heart, that Edwards once loved to listen to, was beating so fast it hurt a little. I clutched my chest in pain, but it soon went away.

"_H-ho-h-ho-how d-iii-d s-s-s- do it-it?"_My voice barley came out. The salty tears were burning the raw path of skin under my eyes, but I couldn't contain myself.

"_I don't think…"_ Alice began but was cut off by Rosalie.

"_No! She should know. It's her fault after all that our brother's dead, her father was just a worthless little human that was at the wrong place at the wrong time."_Rosalie hissed. She was right. It is my fault. It's my fault my father's dead. If I had just listened to him and stayed away from Edward, they'd both still be alive. Even more sobs broke out. Rivers of tears streamed downed my face and onto Alice's shirt. I don't think she minded she just held me there, that or she just didn't say anything. I feel like a total bitch, here they are comforting me when they lost their son/brother as well and I'm not even trying to comfort them. I can't believe my dad is gone. I'll never be able to cook him another meal, go fishing with him, or anything. I should have spent more time with him. _Should've, could've, would've, but didn't.__ My fault! Please god, let me take their place, I would gladly take their place. Just let me see them one more time, I will do anything. It's my fault!_

"_When did you become such a bitch Rosalie? What the hell happened to the girl I married, because you're not her."_Emmet yelled. I flinched back. Emmett rarely yelled, and I've never seen him yell at Rosalie. This is my entire fault. I tore apart their family

"_I became a bitch, when that little hussy came into our life and messed up, almost beyond repair. She is just a human you guys. A. Worthless. Waste of space. Just a stupid H-u-m-a-n! For crying out loud!"_ Her voice was full of so much anger and hatred. Rosalie looked ready to pounce at me when there was a growl at the back door. We all turned our heads to see…

_**A/N from **__**Cicifreakinsutton **_

_**So I would like to tell all my reader that I'm terribly sorry and there's no excuse as to why it's taken me so long to update. Also as you can see I have made some changes to the story because I felt like the one before was just too plain and short. I had a horrid case of writers block and I knew that if I didn't change a few details in the story I would not be updating on this story again. So I hope you guys liked it & I will be updating sooner and more often to ALL of my stories.**____**You can thank my cousin for that because she begged the hell out of me till I sat at the computer and started typing. Love you guys.**_

_**Cicifreakinsutton **_

_**A/N from The cousin:**_

_**Well I am glad you did finally update, I really did bug her so much she stopped talking to me! Well for a good two days. I am going to beta these stories of hers and make banners which if you want she will put my profile link on hers and click on it and I have the banners on their ;) I look forward for more chapters to beta and you better write them and I will write mine**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_**Dear Santa all I want for Christmas is Paul and all the other Lapush wolves**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Cicifreakinsutton **_

_**Italics are thoughts, **_

_**Bold italics are a/n notes **_

"_The things that you can't undo''__  
__If I had my way__  
__I'd never get over you__  
__Today's the day__  
__I pray that we make it through___

_Make it through the fall__  
__"Make it through it all"_

_-Avril Lavigne_

Recap:

_We all turned our heads to see…_

Jacob was standing in the large door frame.

"Jake._"_ I went to jump up and run to him, but Alice's stone cold strong held me in place.

"Alice it's just Jake. Let me go he won't hurt me." I protested. She seemed hesitant but she freed me.

_"__Oh Jake! It's my entire fault. Say you don't hate me. Please, you're the only one I have left! I'm such a horrible person, Oh god I hate myself. How'd you know where I was? Did the Cullen's call you? How's Billy doing? Is he mad at me? I'm so sorry!"__I_ locked my arms around Jacobs's warm body as tight as my small arms would allow me. Someone cleared their throat, but I didn't let go.

"Were here for you too Bella, you got us too."Emmet had hurt written all over his face.

"Oh, Emmet! I know it's just I heard you guy say your moving to Alaska after the funerals are over.1 know you guys are only leaving to cope with the death of Edward and you still love me."I gave my big teddy bear, brother, Emmet a hug.

"Oh."was all he said. I all but sprinted back into Jakes arms. I didn't once loosen my grip on him, if anything I hugged him tighter.

"Jake, I'm sorry."I looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Bella first off, I don't hate you. Secondly, it's most defiantly not your fault that…" he paused for a second, "That Charlie died…" he paused again, struggling to get the words out, "in a house fire." he finally finished. I could see on his face that he didn't believe the story we gave everybody else. The cover was Charlie was talking to Edward at my house when a fire started and they weren't able to get out. The real story was Charlie had the day out, and Victoria set up a trap for Edward. She drank all of Charlie's blood them waited for Edward. Once Edward got to the house she tore apart the pieces and lit the house on fire. His eyes held so much honesty. I wanted to believe him, but I don't. My father was dead, my boyfriend was dead, and my mother left Charlie and me when I was three years old. Where am I going to stay now, I'm only sixteen. I can't live by myself without a legal guardian. I broke down realizing I have no one I could live with. No home. The fire burnt down the place I lived in my entire life.

"Bella, honey, its okay. You can live with Billy and me. Plus you can go to school on the reservation. Its okay sweetie, he's in a better place now."Jake tried to sooth me, but no matter what my father and boyfriend were dead and never coming back. It should have been me and not them. I don't deserve to live. I want to be with Edward and my father. He promised me forever! Now all I have is for-never! After a good while of crying I was finally calm enough to speak. Barely.

"J-Jake I'm s-s-so-rr I have soaked you shirt." I looked out one of the many huge Cullen's windows. The sun had clearly gone down and the stars shined brightly in the sky. I looked at the stars and wondered if Charlie and Edward were up there looking down at the mess I am. I wonder if Charlie's mad at me.

"Jake it dark, you should get home before Billy starts to worry."

"It's fine." He said. I couldn't tell if he was talking about the fact that it's way late or the fact I soaked his shirt. I'm guessing about his shirt. Billy always flipped when Jake came home later in the middle of the night. Plus His father is probably hungry and I know for a fact he can't get anything himself due to being in a wheelchair.

"I'm going to say goodbye to the Cullen's and I'll go home with you" I choked the word home out. I have no home, I reminded myself. I have to be strong though. Charlie would have hated me this way. But I don't want to be strong. It's hard. How am I supposed to live while the person I was meant to be with forever is gone and I'll never see him again. All of what could have been is gone just like that.

"Okay." he said. I quickly hugged every Cullen, yes even Rosalie. She was just grieving from the loss of her brother. I knew she didn't mean those things. Hell I don't even blame her if she did, I know she's right and I would have felt the same way if I was her. I climbed into jakes car, the rabbit. We just left my truck in the front drive way of what used to be my Edwards home. The ride to La Push was deathly silent. I just looked out the passenger window not really seeing anything but dark and the occasional street lamp and let the tears silently fall, not wanting to upset Jake even more. Jacob screeched the car to a half, pulling me forward and the seat belt tightening around my chest.

"Jake, what the hell." I yelled still startled.

"Oh." I gasped at the sight in front of the car. Just outside of the car stood a giant dark silver wolf the size of a horse. No lie. This is it were going to die. Maybe I'll get to be with Edward again.

(**A/N:****Bella doesn't know about the wolves, YET.)**

"Jake drive! It could hurt us! Hurry, now! Jacob Black, if you don't get us out of here at this moment I'm going to kick your ass!" I panicked. The huge wolf/horse thingy stared at me with an intense gaze. I don't know why, but for some reason my words were almost the opposite of my thoughts. I wanted to die, but for some reason I really didn't. You know what I mean?

"NO!" Jacob Screeched, as he began to shake, at the wolfie thing. He jumped out of the car and nodded his head to the woods. My best friend walked into the forest and disappeared into the trees, with the wolf following as if he understood him. Wired. Great! Just freaking great! Is he a nut job or what? Now I'm going to lose the only thing I have left.

"No! Jake run." I yelled even though I couldn't see him. Ten minutes had passed since I last saw Jake. Ten minutes turned into twenty, then into thirty. Why is everyone I love dying? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I'll do anything to make it right, to take their place. I waited and waited for him to come back. He didn't. I curled up into a ball and cried.. I just lost another person I loved. Darkness, of sleep was just about to take over when I heard a crack against a tree in the woods somewhere nearby. After nearly ten minutes three large Quileute boys and a very pissed looking Jacob got into the car. Embry and Quil, I think, got into the front seats, whilst Jake and a guy I don't know got into the back of the rabbit. I honestly can say I hadn't noticed I was in the back until now.

"God Jake, why didn't you tell me she was a crybaby?" The strange, stranger sounded pissed. I wonder why he hates me so much. I don't even know the guy. He probably knows about what happened to Edwards and my father. He knows it's my fault. I don't blame him either for being this way. I deserve it.

"Shut up, Paul." Jacob hissed through his teeth.

Okay listen here crybaby leech lover; your stupid bloodsucker is dead, thank god, so just get over it. Anyways we're werewolves. I imprinted on you, for what reason I don't know, why. Imprinting is where we find our soul mates, so get used to the idea of having to be with me forever. Got it?" Paul said each word full of anger and slowly as if he was talking to a child. I had stopped crying and just nodded my head afraid of him. He's a dirty liar! My soul mate died in my house along with my father! This nasty man is NOT my soul mate and NEVER will be! I leaned into Jacobs's warm chest and hung tight on him like he was my life line. The soundless car came to an abundant stop, again. _Please not another wolf! Please not another wolf! Please, please, please, not another freakishly large horse wolf_! I chanted those words in my head again and again.

"We're here." Quil and Embry said Almost at the same time. Outside of the dark tinted window shield, I saw a house that I didn't remember ever being too.

"Jake, um…Did you happen to move since I was last here?" I know it's been awhile since I last visited him and Billy, but I defiantly did not recognize this house in front of me as we all piled out of the car. It looked nothing like the place where most of my happy childhood memories took place.

"Huh? Oh, we have to stay at Paul's tonight."

"Okay." I answered not questioning him, even though I didn't want to be in the same room as this Paul, let alone in his house. Where are we going to sleep? The floor didn't sound so appealing right now. I want to be in my house in my bed, with my dad in the other room and my boyfriend with me. But I guess we never get what we want do we? Sigh. I nearly tripped but a warm hand caught me just before I hit the ground.

"Thank you." I looked down sheepishly and blushed. Why can't I just walk over a flat surface for once a not trip?

"Whatever just watch where you're walking next time leech lover." Paul snapped. I wanted to take back my thank you due to his comment but I just bit my tongue. I don't want to upset a werewolf, he could hurt me for all I know.

"Sorry." I quietly mumbled. Paul's hand was still on my arm. I waited for him to let go, but instead he intertwined his fingers in mine so we were holding hands. This is wrong! His hand was warm and it felt like a million tingles of electricity waved over our hands as he held mine tightly. So wrong! I fringed back. _This was wrong! So very, very wrong!_ I felt like I was betraying Edward, even though I was really doing anything. I'm sorry Edward. So wrong! But it felt so right.

**Again your welcome for the chapter I begged for her for months if she won't update well…let's just say I know where she sleeps Lol **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing...But I can dream *swoon* _

"_Wanna know who you are"__  
__Wanna know where to start__  
__I wanna know what this means___

_Wanna know how you feel__  
__Wanna know what is real__  
__"I wanna know everything, everything"__  
-Avril Lavigne_

Paul's POV

My alarm clock showed it was 8:45 am when I finally came home. I had just crashed onto my bed when I heard a loud bang on my bedroom door.

"Paul get your ass up, the redhead is back!" Sam yelled through the wooden door. I groaned. I never get any rest. Fuck me! I groggily zombie walked to Sam's house just a few down from mine. As soon as I entered everyone stopped laughing and became quiet and serious, ready to face the task at hand. This better be quick, because if I don't get some shut eye here pretty soon someone's going to pay, and big time.

"What's the plan?" Jared asked as he tightly held Kim on his lap.

"Quil, Embry and Alice will head south of the border, Jared, Rosalie and Jasper will head north, Leah, Emmet and Esme will head east, Carlisle, Edward and I will head west. We're going to go from the outside of the border and try to push her to somewhere in the middle to trap her." Sam was now in Alpha mode. Each of the words that came out of his mouth held authority and leadership.

"What about me and Seth?" I asked. I was going to be totally pissed if I didn't get to help tear apart the damned leech that has kicked up all this trouble, although I still wanted to be in bed right now.

"You and Seth are going to stay with the imprints. We don't want what happened last time to happen again." FIRST I DON"T HET ANY SLEEP! AND I ALWAYS GET STUCK WITH THE FUCKING IMPRINTS! I started to shake vigorously. I understood why they took them out of school for the day to protect them, but why do I always have to be the one to watch them? I'm one of the best fighters so I think it's stupid to leave me here with them.

"Paul, just trust me. You will get your chance real soon." Sam stated in an off voice. I had quit shaking and was now filled with curiosity, but before I could ask him what he was talking about he walked out the back door and shut it behind him. Well, that was odd. What the hell was that all about? And what did he mean by 'you'll get your chance real soon'? Fucking cryptic alpha!

"So what happened last time the imprints were left alone?" Kim asked shyly. Seth, Emily, and I all shuddered and winced at the memory. Jared had just imprinted on her a couple of weeks ago, so she had no idea what happened when we chased the pesticide with the dreads. The redhead had stuck around us and got Emily from school nearly killing her before we got there. Poor Emily was banged up pretty bad for a while and now she had scars covering the whole left side of her face.

"That's for another time." I said harshly so she wouldn't bring it up again. I grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. We anxiously watched some stupid show about pregnant teenagers. The girls insisted we watch 16 and pregnant and were thrilled to be watching it, I on the other hand, was the opposite. These girls on here were such sluts. They should have used protection. But who I am I to judge I'm the reservations bad boy/man whore but at least I always used protection.

"I'm hungry." Kim whined. I seriously felt bad for Jared. All Kim ever did was whine and act like a little kid. If I ever imprint I pray to god she isn't like Kim. Seriously it's like watching a freaking 5 year old when ever I'm with Kim.

"Did you hear me? I said I was hungry! Paul?" She continued to whine while she attempted to push me. I wanted to scream at her and tell her to shut the fuck up, but Sam would make me run extra patrols. That and Kim cries A LOT and I don't know what to do when I see a girl crying, it just makes me feel wired.

"Well unfortunately we have no food in the house due to the fact that we have been hellishly busy and have had no time to shop. You'll just have to deal until one of us can go to the store." I said getting pissed.

"I'll call for a pizza." Seth said with the phone already in his hand. That kid's obsessed with pizza I swear. I bet he even has the pizza place on speed dial. If it weren't for our wolf gene I honestly believe Seth would be morbidly obese from all the pizza he shoves down his throat.

"Okay, so I got cheese pizza for the girls, pineapple for myself and olives with pepperoni for you." Seth came back into the living room and set the cordless phone on the table just as the door bell rang. Well that was quick. I grabbed my wallet and made my way to the door. I stood face to face with a Cullen as I opened it. I instantly growled. What the fuck is he doing here! Doesn't he remember the treaty, or does he want to start a war?

"Yes?" I spat.

"It's over. Victoria's dead." Jasper, at least I think that's what his name was, said quietly.

"Is that it?" I laughed angrily. Sam could have told me this himself.

"No, my brother Edward and Chief Swan, Bella Swan's father, were killed before we were able to get to Victoria." He said sadly.

"Okay." I said not really caring about his stupid brother. He turned to leave and I forcefully shut the door. I honestly don't give a crap that a Cullen is dead, I'm actually happy, but I do feel for the Swan chick and the loss of her father. My mother and step dad were killed by vampires when I was only fifteen, leaving me with my alcoholic and druggie father. He used to beat me until last year when I phased just a few months after Sam. Now my father and I just have fights, he throws empty beer bottles at me mostly while he's yelling at me. Sometimes they cut me up, but thanks to my super fast healing, he never really does much damage. Ha take that jackass. The pizza arrived a few minutes after Cullen had stopped by and we all ate it in record time. Two slow hours later the pack arrived at the house.

"Where's Jake?" Seth asked, probably worried and hoping no one was hurt.

"He went to see Bella." Sam answered.

"Poor Bella. Not only was the love of her life killed but so was her father. The poor girl never gets a break." Seth sighed.

"Paul man you look beat. I mean you seriously look like shit." Jared smirked. Well, no shit Sherlock.

"Yeah, babysitting. That infant over there whined me half to death." I cocked my head at Kim and he instantly stopped smirking.

"Paul you can go home now and get some rest." Sam said. I sighed in relief. I hadn't slept in over thirty six hours. My feet slowly dragged me to my house, up the stairs and into my room, where I flopped onto my bed. I was instantly asleep.

_Beep beep!_ My cell phone went off. Ugh! I felt around on the dresser for my phone. I grabbed the phone with my eyes still shut and flipped it open. Argh! The bright phone light blinded me as soon as my eyes were open. My eyes adjusted after a couple of seconds of seeing black spots. I had one new text from Sam.

_**I need u 2patrol 2night. Jake is stuck with Bella and can't make it. You start in fifteen minutes btw.**_

_**-Sam**_

That's just freaking dandy. I only got half an hour of sleep. Jacob fucking Black is going to pay and I mean big time. I was fuming mad. I quickly jumped out of bed and went downstairs. I grabbed a small orange and ate it before heading out the door. I just realized I never got my pizza! Damn it! I am freaking starving. I passed my so called dad on the way. He yelled profanities and obscenities at me but I just ignored him. He threw a beer bottle at me, but unlike all the other times this one was full. I reeked of Jack Daniels and was soaking wet. I phased, tearing apart my clothes, not caring that he saw me and made a b-line for the trees.

For two hours Embry, Quil and I aimlessly patrolled, until Sam phased with Jared and said it was okay to go home. I was crossing the street when I noticed headlights and I looked up to see a car screeching to a halt. None other than Jacob Fucking Black was driving the car. I looked into the back seat and saw the most beautiful thing in the universe. I locked eyes with the beauty and realized I had just imprinted on this mystery girl. **(AN: Paul has never seen or met Bella before so he doesn't know what she looks like or who she really is.)** I still had my eyes locked with hers when Jake stepped out of the car and motioned for me to follow him into the woods.

_What the fuck Paul? You just had to fucking imprint on her! You'll probably just play her then toss her aside like all the other chicks you have fucked_! Jake shouted in my head.

_Dude what the fuck is your problem? It's not like you love her or anything. Oh shit you do. Ha-ha you fucking love her! Well, listen here bud, stay away from her! I don't give a flying shit if you are the true alpha or any of that bullshit, she's MY soul mate NOT YOURS!_ And with that I lunged at him. We fought for what seemed like hours until Sam showed up.

_Both of you stop now!_ He used the alpha voice on us, but I got in a good whack at Jake which sent him flying against a large tree.

_Both of you compose yourselves now! Jake you need to get back to Bella. She needs you right now man. Embry, Quil, and Paul go with him. I want you all to stay at Paul's house tonight. Paul, your father won't be there, after he saw you phase he skipped town. Here are some clothes_. Sam threw me a pair of old grey sweatpants. We all phased back and got dressed following Jake back to the car. It looked like a piece of shit. In the back seat was a small fragile looking girl crying her eyes out. I wanted to tear apart whoever caused her this god awful pain, but I kept a cold hard mask on my face remembering she was in love with a filthy vampire.

"God Jake, why didn't you tell me she was a crybaby" Oh shit! Did that just come out of my mouth? Fuck! I didn't mean to say that! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT now she's going to hate me.

"Shut up Paul!" Black said through clenched teeth. I wanted so bad to comfort her so I thought I'd give it a try.

"Okay listen here crybaby leech lover; your stupid bloodsucker is dead, thank god, so just get over it. Anyway we're werewolves. I imprinted on you, for what reason I don't know. Imprinting is where we find our soul mates, so get used to the idea of having to be with me forever. Got it?" Damn it to hell! Why does everything I say come out wrong? She probably hates me now. I bet the stupid Alpha to be is just happy dancing on the inside that I'm already messing up. Bella stopped crying and just nodded her head. I noticed her leaning into Jake's chest, cuddled into him. How I wished I was him at that moment. We came to a short stop outside of my house. I hoped my jackass father didn't trash it before he skipped out.

"We're here." Quil and Embry said almost at the same time.

"Jake, um…Did you happen to move since I was last here?" My sweet Bella asked her voice hoarse. Jake just looked confused. The idiot probably forgot we were going to my house on Sam's orders.

"Huh? Oh, we have to stay at Paul's tonight." Idiot. I smirked.

"Okay." She answered emotionlessly. I wondered what she was thinking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella trip. I quickly reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thank you." she whispered and I could feel her blushing next to me.

"Whatever. Just watch where you're walking next time leech lover." I snapped. Why, oh, why do I keep talking to her this way?

"Sorry." She mumbled. I still had my hand on her arm. I lingered there never wanting to let go of her. I intertwined my fingers with hers so we were holding hands. It felt…right.

**A/N from the Beta person :P**

**Lol poor Paul his brain is not going with his mouth I am in love with this story and your welcome to all those people who have been waiting. I made her do this :D anyway I am going to write my own story soon so look for me Oh I made a banner for this story after She begged me to if you want to know more about the banner head on over to my profile for the link look up -****gothmisfitfreakjasminecall**

**Thanks! And you're welcome **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Tis the season for me to own twilight la, la, la, la-OUCH! *glares up at Alice who has a pan hitting me on the head*  
Sing it right!  
Fine .  
Tis the Season that I do not own twilight La,la, la, la .Enjoy reading it.  
A/n Please enjoy reading this chapter and please when reading this listen to the song that inspired it Ps. It is a little depressing song and chapter.

And I'm sorry, but this is my fate.  
Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.  
And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.  
I'm not worth any tears - AND THEN I TURNED SEVEN Goodbye (I'm Sorry)  
Then again I like this for this chapter as well so blah!

Wanna know who you are Wanna know where to start I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel Wanna know what is real I wanna know everything, everything -Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne

Pauls hand was huge, warm and rough. Not a bad rough, but a soft rough. I wanted so badly to keep my hand in his, but I felt guilty like I was betraying Edward. So I forcefully pulled my hand out of his and quickened my pace until I was standing by Jacob waiting for Paul to come and unlock the door to his house. He stiffened nice he reached the front, and he entered the house cautiously and flipped on the light right next to the door. He relaxed and let out a small quiet sigh as we continued into the house. I blinked a few times to get used to the new lighting and Paul wandered off somewhere, while the rest of the boys were sitting on a large couch. This house was basically empty. There were no pictures on the walls, no decorations, just a large sofa, a lazy boy recline, a flat screen to TV, and a small center table were in the living room. There were a few stools at the counter bar, and the counters held a TON of liquor. It looked like Paul just moved in, but there weren t any boxes and the house had an eerie feeling. It felt hunted. Not haunted as in ghosts, but haunted as there has been a lot of bad things that has happened here. It was really odd. "Come sit Bella, we don't bite." Embry said as he patted an empty spot between him and Quil. My legs moved forward as I made my way to the couch, but I was knocked down by a very large frame. Paul. Paul had a bunch of pillows and blankets in his arms causing his vision to be blocked by them. I feel straight to the hard Coolum floor and a loud thump as I hit my tailbone. Ahh fuck that hurt like a mother. Edward used to be there to pick me up eveytime I fell; now I ll have no one. Paul quickly dropped the blankets onto of the guy s heads and ran straight to me ignoring their protests.  
" I'm so sorry Bella, I didn t mean knock you down are you ok? Do you need a doctor? I'm so very sorry Bella." He said squatting next to my eyes full or concern and worry. I looked up at Paul through blurry eyes and wiped my tears away. I locked eyes with him for the first time, besides seeing him in his wolf form and just stared into his eyes and he stared back into mine. In his eyes I saw pain, a hidden pain, anger as a cover up, and most of all hurt. His eyes were mysterious, yet haunted. One thing I was shocked to see in his eye was love. These entire things are things I assume Paul keeps inside and hidden behind his anger, behind his wall. I vowed to myself I would someday, somehow breakdown that wall and give home the life he deserves. I'm not quite sure where these thoughts came from but they went around and around in my head spinning like a record, but they all faded when Pauls gaze broke mine and grabbed my hand to help me up and he pulled me into a hug. Not one of that lame ass on arm hugs, or some wired gangster hug guys do, or that crappy arm over the shoulder hug, no this was a real hug. A hug filled with emotion and love. A hug that said what words couldn't.  
"Bella." He said softly into my hair still holding me tightly. When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You just know that your name is safe in their mouth, that s how it felt when Paul said my name. "Paul." I quietly whispered back. He was about to say something when someone interrupted him.  
"Awe, look guys Pauls showing his sensitive side." One of the boys said, I think it was Quil, I can't tell. His soft loving face had now retuned to a cold stone glare, his eyes turned back to empty looking, and he looked more guarded and angry than ever.  
"Fuck you! Shut the fuck up Embry, I have no sensitive side and you know it." He growled. So I guess it wasn't Quil. I was lightly pushed from Pauls arms as all the boys agreed with Paul about him not having a sensitive side. I disagree with all of them. I stood there in shock at Paul pushing me away roughly and walking away to the kitchen without a second glance. He pushed me. I can t believe he seriously just pushed me away. He. Pushed. Me. Away. That, that, that prick! Tears threatened to spill over as I ran down the hall in search of the bathroom. The first turn on the right was the bathroom. I closed and locked the door, put the toilet seat down and sat there as I let tears fall for the millionth time today. Why am I even crying? It's not like Paul and I had anything. It s not like we have feelings for each other, as a matter of fact I recall him saying he hates me. I let the thought continue knowing they were all lie, but I m going to keep telling myself the until I believe it. Fuck this! I spotted a window in the small bathroom that looked bare like the rest of the house and decided imp going to blow this Popsicle stand. I quietly pushed up the window letting the cool summer night air him my wet face. I looked back at the bathroom door as if someone was watching me. Silly paranoid girl. Quietly I popped the screen out and looked back yet again to see if they knew what I was doing. Without another glance I was out the window and I hit the ground without a sound. I crept quietly until I was safely out of the werewolf s superheating distance. I kept going and going until I came upon a cliff. I just sat the with the cool breeze blowing through my tinged curls.  
"What are you doing?" A gruff unfamiliar voice asked I jumped and squeaked at the person not knowing they were there until just now.  
"Nothing, I just needed to get away." I answered looking down to the ocean below this gigantic cliff. The waves loudly splashed against the cliff side spraying mist in the air below. I thought about jumping, but I realized the person next to me would probably try and stop me. I'll wait until they leave. I don t want to traumatize them for the rest of their life, by me killing myself in front of them.  
"Me too." The person said as they sat down next to me.  
"Yeah." Was all I said?  
"So whets wrong with you?" The stranger asked quiet bluntly.  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
"I mean whets wrong, why are you upset?" They said.  
"Oh, that. Well let s just say two important people to me are now dead, they were murdered today, and now threes this guy, who thinks we are meant to be together forever or whatever, but he's such an asshole. Like when I fell helped me up and was hugging me, when his friends made a comment about it. Plus, he is always calling me these horrid names and I don t even know why." I sighed at the end of my rant. "This some intense baggage." The person said.  
"Yeah. What about you?" I asked "My dad ran out on me and mom to marry some twenty year old blonde bimbo bitch, no offense if your blonde, and now my mom works two full time jobs while I have to take care f my three brothers, while going to school, and all while keeping a steady job."They said.  
"Wow. I'm so sorry." I replied.  
"I'll survive, well I have to anyways my brothers depend on me. I have to stay strong for them." This person truly was a throng should. Someone who never gave up on them self, because others relied on them.  
"You sound like a wonderful person." I breathed. I wonder if any of the guys have noticed that I m gone yet, oh well who cares. Paul sure doesn't.  
"Yah thanks. Anyway I go to get home so I guess I ll see you around?" The person asked.  
"Um sure. I'm Bella by the way." I lied. No one will see me around after tonight.  
"Nice to meet you Bella, well see ya later. O before I forget, my name is Tanner, but my friends call me Trent, you can call me Trent Tanner." He said as he walked back the way he came. What an interesting name. I wonder why his friends call him Trent when his name is tanner. Trent Tanner sounded like a pretty cool name. At least I ll defiantly remember him whenever I hear his name again. Wait, there won t be a time wheel I hear his name again because I m about to kill myself. I hear that people who kill themselves go to hell; well I sure hope it isn t true. I ll be with you soon daddy and Edward. I love you guys. I'm sorry Jacob. I'm sorry Paul. I don t know why I said sorry Paul, but I felt as if I had to say it. Then I jumped. The air rushed through my hair and it felt exhilarating. It hit the cold water and it felt like slamming into a cold hard brick wall. The waves crashed against me and pushed me into a rock very hard hitting my head as blackness took over. My last thought was; Goodbye, I m sorry.

A/N from the Beta: I would love to say I hate you cierra leaving me like that! Do not be fooled even if I am the beta reader I do not get sneak peeks: P she is mean like that. Your welcome for grading this and having it processed then uploaded me and Cierra have a event coming on later next year I will give you a sneak peek of it:  
Jasmine and Cierra .Presents the First chapter contest of the month ..  
So I am going to say this REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER! 


End file.
